El comienzo de una vida juntos
by Fleur Delacour8
Summary: Harry rompe con Cho porque ya no la quiere, si no a una pequeña pelirroja. Dean deja a Ginny. que cosas le deparará el destino? mal summay lo se. reviews plase!
1. Entre paseos y caídas

Nda: Bueno antes que nada me presento. Me llamo Julieta tengo 16 años y soy de Salta Argentina. Este fict al principio iba a ser un song fict con el tema de Eric Clapton "Wonderful Tonight" pero después no sabía como incluirlo en el fict. los dejo ahora con el fict y por favor dejen REVIEWS

**Nota Importante**: Lo que esté en _cursiva_ son los pensamientos de ella y lo que esté en **_negrita cursiva_** son los de el.

Capitulo 1: Entre paseos y caídas

Harry estaba sentado en un sillón enfrente de la chimenea de su sala común sumido en sus pensamientos. Ese día había terminado su relación con Cho Chang. Él dudaba que algún día la haya amado realmente. Ahora que realmente conocía el amor. Pero no era precisamente Cho, era una chica mucho más bella, cariñosa y dulce. No sabía exactamente como había sucedido, uno nunca lo sabe, quizás el ya la amaba desde mucho tiempo antes, cuando se conocieron pero dicen que no hay peor ciego del que no quiere ver, pero desde que había empezado su sexto año en Hogwarts ese sentimiento "oculto" se había hecho mucho mas fuerte y Harry no lo podía negar. Pero había un problema, ella estaba de novia con otro chico de su mismo curso. Justo como si pensar en ella la llamara, la chica hizo su presencia en la sala. Estaba llorando.

Ginny ¿Por qué lloras? – Preguntó Harry dulcemente

Por... Porque Dean Rompió con migo hoy.

Oh cuánto lo lamento (NDA: ¡Mentira!)

Yo no tanto. Me dejó porque se dio cuenta de que yo ya no estaba enamorada de el, si no de otra persona

A mí me pasó lo mismo, Solo que yo corté con Cho porque me di cuenta que ya no la amo. Si es que alguna vez lo hice. Además estoy realmente enamorado de otra chica – Ups se le había escapado, ella no debía saberlo!

¿Y se puede saber quién es la desafortunada? - _¡Por favor que sea yo!_

Nop, por ahora no. Cuando me asegure que me corresponda te lo digo. – **_¡Si le voy a decir eres tú la chica que amo desde hace tiempo y que ahora recién me doy cuenta!_**

¡Eres malo!

Sip lo soy:p

Muy gracioso Harry

Me voy a dormir – Anunció él, no quería que se le escape otra confesión por ahora. – Hasta mañana!

¡Hasta mañana! – respondió ella

Harry subió las escaleras que conducían hacia las habitaciones de los chicos. Abrió la puerta que decía 6to año y entró. Al parecer Ron estaba planeando algo, porque estaba sentado sobre su cama con una mueca de concentración y embobamiento que solo la usaba cuando planeaba algo con Hermione. No es que estuvieran saliendo, pero Ron hacía semanas que venía planeando la forma más correcta para que fueran novios. Harry caminó hacia su baúl, sacó su pijama y cuando se estaba metiendo en la cama para dormir Ron lo llamó:

Eh... Harry necesito que me hagas un favor

Dime - respondió él

Mañana después del desayuno le voy a pedir a Hermione que me ayude con el trabajo de pociones.

Yo pensé que le ibas a confesar lo que sentías por ella.

Eso es lo que voy a hacer; por eso necesito que nos dejes solos

¡Es un hecho! – Sonrió el, le encantaba la pareja que hacían su mejor amigo con su mejor amiga, se acostó en su cama y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Al día siguiente Harry y un muy nervioso Ron bajaron a desayunar al gran comedor, donde Ginny y Hermione ya estaban desayunando. El pelirrojo se sentó enfrente de la castaña y el niño que vivió se sentó al frente de "su chica". El desayuno transcurrió normalmente hasta que Ron tomó valor y le preguntó a Hermione:

Eh... Hermione... ¿me ayudarías con el trabajo de pociones?

¡Claro! ¿Vienen? – le preguntó a Harry y Ginny

S... ¡No! – se corrigió ella después de que él le pisara él pié

No gracias, ya lo hice – dijo él tratando de lucir normal.

Entonces será mejor de que nos apuremos es muy largo.

¿Porqué me pisaste? ¡Me dolió! – Dijo Ginny después de que Ron y Hermione se hubieran ido.

Lo siento ¡Es que Ron le va a decir a Hermione que la quiere!

¿Si? ¡Ya era hora!

¿Quieres ir al lago? – **_¡Genial Harry! ¿Ahora que le vas a decir?_**

¡Claro! – dijo ella sonriendo

Los "amigos" salieron lentamente del castillo y caminaron perezosamente hacia el lago. Se sentaron y se produjo un silencio muy incómodo. Donde ella se recostó en las piernas del._ ¡Pero que acabo de hacer! ¡¿Acaso me estoy volviendo loca! _– Pensó ella. Harry distraídamente comenzó a acariciarle el pelo.

¿Crees que Ron y Hermione duraran mucho? Ya sabes como novios – preguntó Harry

Si... Ron la quiere mucho, y Hermione también..., por supuesto que se pelearán y volverán cada dos días pero se quieren mucho para dejarse ir uno al otro.

Si... nunca cambiarán... – El tema para hablar se había agotado y los cerebros de ambos buscaban un tema para hablar...

¿Y que sabes de los mellizos?

Ellos están bien – Respondió ella aliviada de que Harry encontrara un tema para hablar – ¡Su negocio va muy bien! Es mas me regalaron un vestido muy bonito para el baile de Halloween de la semana que viene.

Harry de repente se acordó que no tenía pareja y Ginny tampoco...

Ehhh... Ginny

Dime Harry

Eh... como falta... una semana paraa el baile... – ¡_No lo puedo creer me va a invitar al baile! ¡Adopta una cara neutral Ginny Weasley! ¡Rápido!_– ¿Quisieras ir con migo?

si, me gustaría ir contigo

¡Gracias! – **_¡Me dijo que sí! ¡Soy el chico más feliz del mundo!... ¡no pensándolo bien soy el más estúpido, ¡Estaremos juntos toda la noche! ¡Que voy a hacer y decir! Y lo más importante... ¡Ron va a pegarme un poquito! sarcasmo_**

No hay de qué... – Dijo ella sonriendo.

y... ¿Qué piensas estudiar cuando salgas de Hogwarts?

Estaba pensando en ser Auror. ¿Tu qué opinas?

Que serías muy buena

¿Si? – Dijo ella volteándose para ver a Harry – ¿Porqué lo dices?

Porque según los entrenamientos del ED fuiste muy buena, la mejor me atrevería a decir y a demás tus hermanos me contaron tus potentes hechizos mocomurciélago.

¿En serio? No, ¡Debes estar bromeando! - _¡Los voy a matar a los mellizos!_ pensaba ella ruborizada

¡Lo digo en serio! ¡Eres muy buena para defensa contra las artes oscuras y para encantamientos!

¡Muchas gracias! – Dijo ella ruborizándose si es posible mas

Jajajaja te ves linda cuando te ruborizas

muy gracioso

¡Lo digo en serio!

¿Sí? – Dijo ella acercándose peligrosamente a la cara de Harry haciendo que se ruborizara él. – tu también te ves lindo cuando te ruborizas

Lo sé... yo siempre soy lindo... jajajaja

Eres la humildad en persona ¬¬

Nunca me he reído tanto Gin.

¿Cómo me has llamado?

Gin... ¿Puedo llamarte así?

si... solo que nadie me había llamado antes así

Entonces seré el único- dijo Harry con una hermosa sonrisa que derritió a Ginny

Siempre serás el único... – susurró ella en un suspiro

¿Qué has dicho?

que el lago es único – dijo ella rápidamente – Es muy hermoso

¡Igual que tú!

¡Harry deja de bromear! – dijo ella triste, deseando que fuera verdad, que "su amor" pensara que ella es linda

No lo hago – dijo él tomándola de la barbilla – Eres muy bonita, espero que ni Malfoy ni nadie te haga creer que no lo eres.

Que tierno... – Dijo una voz fría que arrastraba las palabras – El cabeza rajada y la traidora a la sangre.

¡Cállate Malfoy! – Dijo Harry poniéndose de pie rápidamente. Pero antes de que los hombres pudieran hacer algo, Ginny les ganó...

20 puntos menos para Slytherin por insultar a dos miembros de otra casa y serás reportado Malfoy ante la profesora McGonagall. Entremos al castillo Harry que se está haciendo tarde.

Y así Ginny se lo llevó a Harry a rastras dejando a un Malfoy pasmado.

Me había olvidado que eras perfecta... digo prefecta

Soy las dos cosas - dijo ella riendo y haciendo que Harry se ruborizara.

Menos mal que yo era el egocéntrico – dijo Él tratando de recuperarse de lo que había hecho.

Tu mismo me dijiste que era perfecta o no Harry-Pooh

¿Harry-Pooh?

Si, me contaste la semana pasada que a tu padre le decían Jamsie-Pooh, entonces yo ahora te digo Harry-Pooh jajajaja

muy graciosa Ginny-Pooh

Esta bien, sin apodos ¿Trato hecho?

¿Te puedo seguir diciendo Gin?

Sí.

Entonces trato hecho – dijo Harry tomando la mano de ella para sellar el trato. En ese momento una especie de electricidad recorrió sus cuerpos y se separaron rápidamente ruborizados. Caminaron en silencio hasta que Ginny tan concentrada en sus pensamientos olvidó de saltar el escalón que desaparecía y se le quedó la pierna atascada.

¡Harry! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Me he olvidado de saltar el escalón! – _¡Que vergüenza! ¡Venía tan ocupada pensando en el que me olvide de saltar el maldito escalón!_

¿Te encuentras bien? – Estaba muy preocupado por ella

Si solo mi duele un poco, ayúdame a sacar mi pié

Harry se acercó a ayudar a Ginny, se puso de rodillas junto a ella y susurró un hechizo para que la pierna de Ginny saliera sin lastimarla. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos castaños de ella que lo miraban expectantes. Así quedaron mirándose a los ojos y acercándose cada vez mas...


	2. Como odiamos a la profesora McGonagall

Capítulo 2: Como odiamos a la profesora McGonagall

¡Potter Weasley si van a estar besuqueándose háganlo en privado por favor! - dijo la profesora McGonagall. Harry y Ginny se separaron ruborizados a mas no poder.

Lo siento profesora. Le prometo que para la próxima lo haremos en privado. – Dijo Harry sonriendo. Estaba frustrado, ¡estaban a punto de besarse! ¡Y viene ella y los interrumpe!

Vamos Harry. - ¡_No puedo creerlo, si no llegaba la profesora McGonagall nos hubiéramos besado!_

Sí, Vamos Gin.- Caminaron silenciosamente. Llegaron a la sala común y se despidieron con un gesto de la mano.

Harry y Ginny se dirigieron directamente a sus habitaciones y se tiraron en sus respectivas camas con un pensamiento "¡Odio a McGonagall!"

Al día siguiente cuando Harry bajó con Ron a desayunar, Ginny ya se encontraba allí junto con Hermione. Él, Harry bajó su mirada, estaba muy avergonzado con lo que pasó anoche. Pero el realmente quería besarla. ¿Pero ella también querría?. Harry se sentó con Ron y comenzó a desayunar en silencio cuando algo le llamó la atención a Harry, sus mejores amigos se tomaron las manos por debajo de la mesa.

Un momento ¡Ustedes están saliendo! – dijo Harry fingiendo estar sorprendido

¡¿Qué! ¿Desde cuando? – exclamo una no muy sorprendida Ginny pero disimulándolo

Desde ayer después del desayuno. Y no te hagas el que no sabe nada Harry, Ron me contó que lo ayudaste ¡Gracias! Ya te devolveremos el favor ¿No Ronnie?

¡Claro!- dijo sonriendo – Seguro que quieres que te ayude con cierta pelirroja que es mi hermana ¿no? – Le dijo en un susurro. Y Harry le pego un codazo por debajo de la mesa.

¡Hey! – Dijo Ginny haciendo pucheros – ¡yo también ayudé!

No te preocupes nosotros también te ayudaremos. – dijo Hermione y al igual que Ron a Harry le susurró – en realidad vamos a formar una sola pareja...

Terminaron de desayunar y se dirigieron a sus clases, Harry, Ron y Hermione tenían defensa contra las artes oscuras, en cambio Ginny tenía una aburrida clase de historia de la magia con el profesor Binns.

Harry constantemente miraba su reloj ansiando la hora del recreo para poder hablar con ella, o solo para poder verla. Por Merlín si que esa chica lo traía loco, tendría que hacer lo que fuera para conquistarla y la mejor ocasión para eso sería el baile de Halloween. Lo que el no contaba es que ella ya se sentía atraída por el así que tanto sus esfuerzos como los de Ron y Hermione serían inútiles.

Nda: Ya se que este capi es muy corto pero estaba corta de inspiración perdon!

Rewiews please!

Ju


	3. Charlas y el baile

Capítulo 3: Charlas y El baile

Los pocos días que quedaban para el baile pasaron rápido y Harry se encontraba en la sala común con Ron, ya que las chicas ya habían subido a arreglarse.

¡De verdad mi hermana te trae loco! ¿No? – pregunto Ron a su mejor amigo, quien se esperaba una charla por el estilo.

Si, es la única que de verdad quise y quiero, Lo de Cho fue solo atracción física por ser bonita, pero a Ginny es mucho mas que Chang. Ella es bella, divertida, simpática y las dos cosas más importantes es tranquila, no como Cho que lloraba por todos los pasillos y tiene cerebro para pensar en otras cosas además de ropa, maquillaje y chicos.

Si la verdad es que ella es muy especial, así que te voy a pedir dos cosas la primera es que no la lastimes si llegas a salir con ella, por fuera parece fuerte pero cuando está sola es muy frágil y sensible, y la segunda cosa es que no la dejes ir Harry, ustedes son tal para cual, creo que ella es la que mejor te puede entender con el asunto del inombrable ya que ella vivió una experiencia fuerte con el.

Tienes razón voy a pelear por ella – dijo un bien convencido Harry

Así se habla, ahora vamos a arreglarnos que queda poco tiempo para el baile.

En el cuarto de las Chicas...

¡Estoy muy nerviosa!

No te preocupes todo saldrá bien ¿Lo sigues queriendo?

¡Claro! Estuve con Michael y con Dean para olvidarme de el y por lo que veras no resultó

¿Sabes? Creo que ahora que son amigos deberías luchar por el, si supieras la necesidad que el tiene de sentirse amado y comprendido. Como tu sabes el creció con los Dursley una familia que lo odia y que lo trata mal, vivió los primeros 11 años de su vida en un armario que estaba debajo se las escaleras, su primo y sus amigotes siempre lo usaban de bolsa de boxeo, fue muy feo para el. También está todo lo que vivió relacionado con Voldemort, creo que tu eres la única que lo puedes entender de verdad porque Ron y yo tuvimos algo que ver con el pero no tan directamente como ustedes dos

Si me lo imagino, ¿Y si me rechaza? No quiero perder su amistad

Si eso llega a suceder no te preocupes no perderás su amistad, y además vas a estar convencida de que lo intentaste todo para conquistarlo.

Tienes razón, mejor comencemos a arreglarnos que queda poco tiempo para el baile.

Después de un rato...

¡Wow! ¡Quedaste divina Ginny! Harry va a caer desmayado cuando te vea

Tu tampoco te quedas atrás mi hermano se va a morir de un infarto cuando te vea con ese escote.

Bajaron a encontrase con sus parejas para el baile. Primero bajó Hermione. Ron se quedó de piedra cuando la vio. Estaba realmente hermosa. Hermione tenía puesto un vestido celeste lavanda también por la rodilla pero el de ella era con tiritas como mangas (tipo musculosa) con un escote bastante profundo en V. Iba maquillada suavemente, con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, una sombra celeste por arriba de sus ojos y los labios pintados rosa claro que despedía brillos leves, el cabello lo llevaba suelto pero lacio. En sus pies llevaba sandalias blancas. Ron la beso tiernamente, le dijo algo al oído y salieron rumbo al gran comedor tomados de la mano.

Harry estaba muy impaciente, quería ver a su pelirroja. Justo cuando el estaba pensando eso la vio aparecer por las escaleras. Parecía un ángel, Ginny se había puesto un vestido blanco hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, un poco apretado en la parte de arriba pero más suelto por abajo, sin mangas (como si fuera un top). Estaba maquillada muy suavemente con un poco de rubor en las mejillas, un poco de rímel y los labios pintados del mismo color que Hermione. Sus largos cabellos pelirrojos que contrastaban con el vestido e iban sueltos y ondulados mediante magia. En sus pies llevaba unas sandalias blancas muy lindas con taco ni muy alto ni muy bajo para poder estar cómoda en el baile. Harry se quedó sin habla estaba más que bella.

¡Hola Harry! – saludó ella sonriente sabía el efecto que había conseguido en el.

Hola Gin ¡Wow! ¡Estas hermosa!

Gracias Harry, tu también te ves guapo. – y no mentía se había puesto un pantalón de vestir negro con una camisa verde oscura que combinaba con sus ojos, llevaba los dos primeros botones de la camisa abiertos y su cabello estaba despeinado como siempre, cosa que le daba un aspecto sexy.

¿Vamos al gran comedor? preguntó el tomándole la mano, estaba decidido le haría caso a su mejor amigo.

¡Claro! - _¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Me tomó de la mano!_

Caminaron silenciosamente hasta llegar al gran comedor donde ya se encontraban algunas parejas bailando y otras como Ron y Hermione sentados en una mesa charlando y disfrutando de la buena música. Harry y Ginny se encaminaron donde estaban sus dos mejores amigos y se sentaron junto a ellos y charlaron por un rato hasta que pasaron una canción que le gustaba mucho a Ginny y prácticamente arrastró a Harry a la pista de baile.

Bailaron toda la noche, la pasaron más que bien, genial. Pero justo cuando le estaba por pedirle a Ginny que se sentaran a descansar pasaron un lento. Nervioso posó sus manos sobre la cintura de ella y la atrajo más cerca de el, ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Los dos estaban más que felices y sobre todo más que cerca. El realmente quería besarla, comenzó acercarse suavemente hacia sus labios y cerró los ojos, podía sentir el aliento de ella, sus labios se rozaron y ella profundizó mas el beso, haciéndolo el beso más tierno que le hayan dado a Harry, ese beso no lo olvidarían nunca. Se separaron a buscar un poco de aire. Ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de el y siguieron bailando suavemente hasta que el le susurró al oído de ella:

¿Te acuerdas de la chica de quien yo estaba enamorado? Bueno esa eras tu mi pequeña pelirroja, me pones el mundo de cabeza solo con tu sonrisa, te amo más que a nada en este mundo. ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?

Yo también te amo, desde que me salvaste en la cámara cuando estaba en primero. Intenté en vano olvidarte estando con otros chicos. Si quiero ser tu novia.

Y se fundieron en un largo y tierno beso que dio comienzo a un hermoso amor. Después de unos años se casaron y tuvieron dos hijos: James Arthur y Lily Molly.

Nda: ya se que el fan fiction es muy corto pero me gusto como queso. ¡Al fin lo termine! tardé más de un año en escribirlo, porque escribía un par de líneas y tenía que hacer algo y se me olvidaba por varios meses que el fict existía.

Bueno no tengo nada más que decirles

JU.

Pd: Reviews please!


End file.
